


Bliss

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus takes Alec camping.





	Bliss

“You’ve honestly never been camping before?” Magnus tries and fails to keep the bemusement out of his voice. 

Sure, this is a question he should have asked before portalling them to the middle of the woods on a whim, but he’d just assumed. 

“Yes?” Alec replies, too busy concentrating on his seventh failed attempt at setting up a tent to give the question the attention it deserves. “Why would I have?”

Magnus shrugs. “I just figured, I don’t know, some sort of training exercise involving surviving outdoors.”

Alec snorts and glances over his shoulder. He’d lost the game of rock-paper-scissors, therefore, he’s the one who has to set up the tent but it’d make so much more sense for his magical and tent-experienced boyfriend to do it.

Sighing, he tosses one of the poles on the ground. Magnus smirks and Alec knows he had expected this.

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, magic it?” He gestures wildly, knowing Magnus will take the bait.

Magnus saunters over to him, crinkling his nose charmingly and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. They gently sway and Alec does his best puppy eyes. He’s a battle-hardened Shadowhunter but even he can admit a loss.

With a snap, there’s a whoosh of behind them and when Alec glances backward he sees the tent all set up behind and it’s much larger than anticipated. Brows raised, he turns back to his boyfriend who only looks slightly sheepish.

“There’s a small chance I vanished a few pertinent items when you were bragging about how easy it would be.”

Alec snorts but somehow pulls Magnus even closer as Magnus lets himself be pulled closer. 

“I love you.”

As always, Magnus looks elated at the words. “And I love you, Alexander as poor a sport as you can be.”

“You magicked away my materials. That’s cheating! And the victory fireworks after you won rock-paper-scissors were a bit much.”

“Spoken like a sore loser.”

Alec can’t help but laugh and he leans down to kiss him. 

“So, I’ve never seen the inside of a tent before,” he trails off and hopes this conversation leads to where he wants it to and Magnus won’t make him go fishing or something equally mundane.

Magnus smiles at him, looking blissed out from the simple kiss. So blissed out that Alec can’t help but follow with an equally soft kiss to his forehead.

“Well then be my guest,” with a flick of his wrist the flap unzips and Alec gets a peek into a tent that is certainly much larger on the inside than it is on the house. He looks back at Magnus and grins, impressed with him as always.

“I’ll even let you go first, you need one win tonight.”

Letting the comment slide, Alec enters the tent, Magnus close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not beta-read as you can tell. I'm trying to do a fic a day (unlikely but I'm gonna try) until the new season. and apparently, today was national camping day. Who knew?


End file.
